Annabeth's Rings
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: Piper asked Annabeth about the rings around her camp necklace. But she did not expect that Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and Official Architect of Olympus was ENGAGED. And to none other than the Savior of Olympus himself. Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1: Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer I do not own anything...**

**Second Fanfic ever so please be nice if it's sucks...**

**Piper's POV:**

I just finished archery and I have nothing else to do. I decided to go to the beach to relax a bit. When I got to the beach I saw a blonde girl sitting on the sand, staring at the ocean. _'Annabeth' _I thought.

"Hey" I said as I sat next to her

"Oh, hey" she replied not taking her eyes off of the ocean.

I looked at her for a second then looked at her camp necklace. There were a lot of clay beads on it. One had a drawing of a trident, the other had a drawing of the Golden Fleece and the other showed the Empire State Building with Greek names written on this sides. I looked at the clay beads a little longer when I saw two rings in the middle.

"What are those rings for?" I asked her.

She touched the first ring, it was a simple platinum band **(A/N: I dont remeber how Annabeth's ring looked like and I'm to lazy to look it up so I just described my own.) **

"This is my dad's" she explained "He gave it to me before I ran away when I was seven."

"Oh." was all I could say. I thought about a little seven year old girl running away and battling monsters alone. I shuddered at the horrible thought.

I looked at Annebeth again then at the second ring. It was a paltinum band with a big Emerald in the center with two smaller grey Diamonds on it's sides. It was beautiful. Annabeth moved her fingers from her dad's ring to the one with the Emerald. After a few seconds of silence, Annabeth spoke again.

"This is my engagement ring." She said slowly.

My eyes widened, I never would have thought, EVER, that Annabeth Chase, a sixteen year-old high school student was already engaged. I stared at her with wide eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

"What?" was the only thing I managed to say.

She chuckled a little and started to explain.

****

**I know it's short but this story is just a two-shot... Thanks to all of you who read my second fanfic... Please review and rate... PERCABETH!**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations and Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chater but apparently this story is only a two-shot so this is the last chapter... And I'm sorry if the first chapter was short... Thnx to all who read my second fanfic... Please review and rate... Enjoy... PERCABETH!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

When Piper sat beside me and asked about my rings, I thought for a while if I should tell her... The only person I told this about was Thalia, but I thought that Piper is a good friend and she's not like the other Aphrodite girl's who gossip about everything. So, I decided to tell her about my rings. I first told her about my dad's ring. I told her that my dad gave it to me before I ran away when I was seven. After I said that there was a long silence, and I knew she waited for me to explain my other ring. It was a platinum band with a big Emerald in the center and two smaller grey Diamonds on both sides. I moved my fingers from my dad's ring to the other.

I breathed and said "This is my engagement ring."

I could see Piper's eyes widen as I told her. I looked at her and smiled at her reaction.

"What?' she said after. I smiled bigger and told her the story.

_Flashback:_

_It ws the night before Percy dissapeared. I was at the beach, sitting on the cold sand, watching the ocean. _

_"It's great isn't it?" A familiar voice said._

_"Yeah, it is." I answered not looking away from the was a moment of silence then he spoke again._

_"Annabeth I have to ask you something." He said._

_"What is it?" as I turned to look at him. What I saw shocked me. Percy was looking at me with a smile on his face while holding a black velvet box in front of me._

_A moment of silnce then he said "Will you marry me?"_

_I was so shocked that I couldn't say a word. A few seconds passed and I finally caught my breath._

_"Yes. Of course" I smiled at him. I hugged him and we both laid there at the sand smilling like idiots, then I realized something._

_"But Percy, we're too young to get married." I said_

_"Well yeah, I know, but we don't have to get married tommorow right?" he answered "We can wait for a couple more years. This ring just stands as a promise, that someday, I will marry you." He smiled and so did I. I hugged him again._

_"Do you want to put it on?" He asked me._

_"Not yet I don't want the Aphrodite cabin following me around camp planning my wedding." He chuckled._

_"Okay, I understand."_

_I bit my lip. " But, I want to put it on right now." He smiled and slid the ring on my index finger._

_I looked at it for a few seconds. It was beautiful. I smiled then looked at Percy._

_"How much was it?" His smiled dissapeared._

_"That doesn't matter right now."_

_"How much was it?" I insisted._

_He sighed "It's 1475 dollars."_

_"What?" My eyes wide._

_"See this was why I didn't want to tell you the price!" He said_

_I kissed him which surprised him for a bit, but he eventually returned it._

_"Is this the reason why you've been working part time?" I asked_

_"Yeah." He replied as he leaned to kiss me again._

_"I love you." He said_

_"I love you too."_

_"We should get back it's getting late."_

_"Yeah."_

_He walked me back to my cabin and kissed me goodnight. I got to bed with a smile on my face._

_ Little did I know that the next morning my fiance would be gone._

_End of Flashback._

I explained to Piper what happened that night. She smiled at some parts. Her eys widened when I told her the price of the ring and she squeeled most of the time.

"It was the night before Percy dissapeared." I said

"Sorry" she said.

"It's okay." I answered " and Piper."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone, the only people that know is you and Thalia."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thanks Pipes, you're a good friend." I smiled at her.

"No biggie" She smiled back " Wanna head back?"

"Sure" And together we walked back to camp. I remembred that moment over and over. Smiling as I did.

_'Don't worry Seaweed Brain' _I thought _'l'll get you back.'_

**The End. **

**Did you like it? Please review and rate... This is just my second fanfic so please go easy on me if it sucked... Thanks... Please read my other fanfic. Its about when Percy and Annabeth reunite at Legion Camp. Thanks a bunch... PERCABETH!**


End file.
